Unexpected Rescue
by HunnybadgerV
Summary: Shepard unexpectedly discovers one of the disadvantages of having allowed Garrus and Zaeed to upgrade the security in her apartment. But thankfully she discovers it also has quite interesting benefits. *Fluff & Smut warning*


**Summary: **Shepard unexpectedly discovers one of the disadvantages of having allowed Garrus and Zaeed to upgrade the security in her apartment. But thankfully she discovers it also has quite interesting benefits.

**A/N:** This was inspired by the pose not necessarily the dress. The dress I have in mind is more of a midnight blue and elsewhere (currently unpublished). You can find the post with the image on my tumblr ( post/69138138429/unexpected-rescue)

_Disclaimer:_ Mass Effect belongs to Bioware, I'm only playing with their universe. I do not own the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. I do it for the love of the game, the world, and the characters; and because they stuck with me long after I turned the game off (and back on, and off, ad infinitum).

* * *

**Unexpected Rescue**

Shepard had disappeared upstairs almost an hour earlier to "escape" from the gown, at least that was the word she had used. Kaidan had designs on helping her out of it, but he couldn't really justify what was playing through his mind while most of the crew was in the living room. He opted to play the pillar of self-control, and wait, either for her to return or for the remaining friends to leave. Joker happily offered to keep him company as Kaidan escorted him toward the door.

"I think I can manage," Alenko replied.

"Come along, Jeff," EDI encouraged as she slipped her hand into Moreau's.

Kaidan couldn't help but laugh at precisely how human EDI seemed. It was striking. She was learning faster than he had imagined possible. With a few key presses the door was sealed for the night and he dashed up the front stairwell and hurried toward the master bedroom. He pulled his cufflinks loose, slipping them into the pocket of his slacks. The jacket was off and his fingertips were manipulating the first few buttons of his shirt when he entered the room.

His brow furrowed and he tossed the jacket on the chair before he crossed the room. He'd honestly expected to find her in the bath, just relaxing and washing away the crowd. But leaning into the doorway, he found the bathroom as clearly vacant as the bedroom. He wandered around the upstairs but hadn't found her after a quick but through search. He stood in the downstairs bedroom and stared at the heavy bag set in front of the open closet.

"Surely not," he muttered to himself. But he was sure she hadn't snuck off.

Returning to the master bedroom he tapped the little panel next to the closet door, but it didn't open. This perplexed him. But it only took him a matter of minutes to get the door open again. It was a sight he wished he could capture. She was sitting on the floor the skirt pooled all around her, smiling up at him with an enticing mixture of relief and ecstasy.

"What did you do?" he asked as he crouched down near her.

"_I_ didn't do anything. The dress attacked me and the closet joined forces against me," she replied.

Kaidan was amazed at how dangerous she could be even without weapons and armor. "How did you get locked in here?" he rephrased.

"I don't know. I was trying to get to the zipper and I twisted wrong lost my balance and hit the switch Garrus and Zaeed installed near the weapon table. I think it might be some kind of panic button or something equally ridiculous."

"And why did you let them wire the apartment again?" Kaidan asked with a laugh.

Shepard knelt up and held his face in both her hands. "Because it made them smile almost as widely as you did when you opened that door and saw that you got to rescue me."

"Again," he added.

"Always," she agreed, reinforcing the sentiment with a soft kiss. "But you get your wish." She spun and offered him her back, sweeping the hair over her shoulder so that he could unfasten her from the dress.

Kaidan's breath caught in his throat and he reflexively clinched his hands as he reached for the delicate ties that kept her tightly laced in the bodice. He'd thought about loosening them all night and now that the chance presented itself, he felt almost giddy. Running his fingertips up her arms, he then guided them down her spin as he kissed her bare shoulder softly. The laces gave way easily and she helped him shimmy the stiffened bodice past her hips.

Standing quickly he offered her his hand and pulled her to her feet and into his arms before his fervor peaked. She had tempted him all night long and now there was so little between them, barely anything keeping her from him. Kaidan sighed against her neck as her fingertips ran up the back of his head, her hands pushing through his hair back and forth as he kissed and bit her soft flesh.

Nyx shifted the momentum, Kaidan felt the slight sting as she pushed him against the wall of the tight space. She nearly slipped on the dress when she followed, but he caught her arm and couldn't help but laugh when she unceremoniously tossed the gown out of the room that had been her cell not too much earlier. The playful smile quickly gave way to the rush of heat that sparked across their flesh. As her mouth crashed against his, her tongue slipping past his lips sparked a moan that started low in his throat.

Delicate strokes along his jaw faded as her hands moved down his chest, unbuttoning as they went before her palms pressed up his chest slowly. Her eyes met his as she pushed his shirt off. He hissed sharply when Shepard pulled her nails down his chest. It prompted him to wrap an arm tightly around her waist and pull her body to his as he kissed her hard. He easily unclasped the strapless bra and tugged it carefully from between them, before kneading her breast firmly. Her soft sigh was accompanied with an enticing wriggle of her hips. Kaidan nipped her earlobe and shifted their positions.

"Kaidan," she said more calmly than she should have when he pressed a hand against the wall. "Fuck," she added as the closet door sealed.

A pale blue light bathed the little space as she giggled. "They wanted it to be virtually unnoticeable it seems," she said with a light chuckle in her voice.

Kaidan smiled and shook his head, then he thought on it a moment. He could get them out later. Now, he truly did have her all to himself. He set his hands against the wall on either side of her head. "I can think of worse things than being trapped in here with you," he noted.

Her smile gave way to a lustful smirk. He leaned forward and grazed her lips with his. Her fingers lightly grazed his ribs and her eyes locked on his as they converged on his belt. Kaidan didn't move, just watched her, looming over her while stealing the occasional kiss. She moved faster than he anticipated and quickly he found himself glad to be leaning against the wall. Her teasing tongue made his head light, but not so much so as when she engulfed him. One hand threaded in her hair, as his hips moved with her tempting pace.

When she released him, Kaidan lifted her back to her feet quickly and pushed the lacy silk panties over her hips. Barely giving her the chance to step out of them, he pulled her leg over his hip teasing her for a few moments before he succumb to his desire to be surrounded by her. The breathy little gasp met his throaty moan, while their eyes locked and bodies melded creating a creature of lust and passion. They both knew precisely what they wanted, what they needed, and exactly how to play the body of their lover.

Utilizing the leverage given by the wall, Kaidan lifted her other leg, cradling it in his arm as he drove into her more deeply. With each stroke he pulled almost completely out of her before filling her again sharply. He knew what it did to her, and could tell it was doing the trick by the sweet little O she made with her mouth as she clung to his neck.

She kissed him deeply, stroking his face softly before she tightened her hands in his hair. "Get me out of this closet," she growled.

Kaidan grinned and kissed her again, pressing her against the wall with his body. Though his movements in and out of her were less pronounced his hips continued moving as tapped at his omnitool. His attempt at a blind hack went horribly wrong. So he reluctantly let her regain her feet, which caused him to slip out a her-a sensation neither were keen on. Shepard kissed his chest softly, her hips still moving against him. He groaned lightly and screwed his eyes shut as her nails scratched up his thighs and over his ass. He reflexively leaned down and kissed her, biting her bottom lip gently before he returned to his distracted attempt to free them.

"Done," he said as the sweep of the door announced their freedom.

Shepard grabbed his wrist quickly and all but dragged him across the room. When she stopped she pushed him onto the bed and was climbing up his body before he hit the mattress. Alenko grabbed her face and pulled her lips to his. He thrust his tongue into her mouth as she slid down him. Her teasing was intense as she changed the pace-the sharp quick pace he'd set against the wall gave way to a languid passion that swirled slowly with the motion of her hips against and around him.

It was as if she meant to make him dizzy with the sensuousness of the motions of her body, and Kaidan savored it, savored her. Too few were the moments when she was all his; when her mind was free enough to be wholly occupied with him, with them.

"I love you, Nyx," he breathed heavily as she looked down at him.

The sweet smile gave way to the telling rounded mouth which dove for his. When she ended the kiss Kaidan sucked on her bottom lip, nipping it gently again as he held her tightly to him, his hips meeting her every motion until he felt the tension in her body peak. Her eyes fluttered and her lips met his again. He followed her quickly sharp uneven thrusts decrying his own little death.

Their kisses lightened. His embrace loosened slightly, as he traced his hands lightly over her back, while she settled comfortably against his chest and nuzzled at his neck.

"Mo chuisle," she whispered in a long relaxed exhale against the crook of his neck. "Pulse of my heart," she repeated, placing a soft kiss on his jugular.

Kaidan squeezed her once more, and her fingers danced lightly over his shoulder as her breathing steadied. Those few moments were wholly theirs. They clung to and melted into one another, savoring that which was once thought lost but recovered in the darkness and chaos of night and war. She was his. He was hers. They claimed and surrendered to one another-to lust, love, passion-struggling to gain just one more moment, one more night to dedicate to the one they would die for.


End file.
